


If I Could Just See You

by NoOneKnowsIWriteThis



Series: An Ocean Away [4]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Feelings, Ficlet, Letters, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon Cardassia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 13:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoOneKnowsIWriteThis/pseuds/NoOneKnowsIWriteThis
Summary: Being in a long-distance relationship means that you'll spend a lot of time apart.





	If I Could Just See You

_ I miss you, Elim. _

The letter from Julian started simply enough.

_ I miss you so badly I can't stand it. _

Julian had never been terribly bothered about concealing his emotions. It was something Garak found himself struggling with from time to time since Humans seemed to prize emotional honesty in relationships.

_ These messages and calls help, but they're not enough. Not nearly enough. _

While Garak trusted Julian to read his feelings and understand him, Garak also tried to occasionally state things clearly from time to time. It went against every instinct he held, but he tried for Julian.

_ I want to be back with you. I dreamed that we were together again and when I woke up I nearly cried from how badly I felt that loss. _

The rewards were well worth it. The expression on Julian's face, of wonder, of delight, when Garak opened himself to Julian was a marvel to behold.

_ Progress has stalled out again, but I'm doing everything I can to move things along. _

Soon this separation would be a mere memory. Soon Julian would be on Cardassia to stay.

_ I love you dearly. _

_ Julian _

That letter certainly deserved a response, some sort of connection to help Julian through the separation.

_ I miss you too,  _ Garak wrote. He sent the single line without a second thought. A more complete letter would follow later when he had time to sit down and write a proper response, but for now that simple sentiment would have to do.


End file.
